


【授翻】It's Only A Paper Moon

by AchiShaw



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Background Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiShaw/pseuds/AchiShaw
Summary: 格朗泰尔于某夜沉入梦乡，醉得昏昏沉沉，沮丧又绝望。当他醒来时，发现自己拥有了美满的婚姻、稳定的工作与甜蜜的爱情，记忆却空空荡荡。最糟糕的是，格朗泰尔压根无法相信美好的事情会真的发生在他身上。





	【授翻】It's Only A Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Only A Paper Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821505) by [whittackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittackers/pseuds/whittackers). 



> 没有beta，为可能出现的错字与不通顺致歉。

格朗泰尔又喝了一口酒。这个夜晚的开端还足够愉快，他与一杯红酒和午后柔软的光线作伴，开始作画。

现在他的夜晚过去大半，红酒早就喝完了，他开始喝伏特加。房间已落入黑暗，但街灯依然能照亮他的视野，帮助他看到他那一塌糊涂的作品。他的画远远地坐在画架上嘲讽着他，带着抽象画特有的那种讥笑的神态。它一文不值，他也一文不值，根本没资格参与学校的艺术项目。

于是他只能遥遥地看着截止日期是明天早晨的那副作业，心里清楚自己根本无法面对剧烈的自我厌弃与胸膛里沉重的感触，更不要提试图战胜它们。

他想他需要出去走走，去个人多的地方——被人群包围能让他嗅到一些生命的活气。但已经太晚了，而他也醉得出不了门。所以他决定再多来些威士忌，很不优雅地把自己挪到厨房去翻出新的一瓶，同时又向他的艺术作品投去一瞥。格朗泰尔再也受不了来自那幅画的讥讽了。他想把那玩意一把火烧了，但考虑到这间房里的酒精浓度，这肯定不是个好主意。

当然，要毁掉一张油画布还是有不少方法的。他跌跌撞撞地挪动自己，双脚触碰到光秃冰冷的地板时才注意到自己在往下摔。跌倒途中，他的脑袋猛地磕在立柜边沿上，继而又恶狠狠地撞到了硬邦邦的地板。

“哎呦，”他嘟囔着，没有费劲试图把自己弄起来，又暗骂了一声，“操。”在此之后，他迅速地顺利陷入昏迷——至少他感觉不到疼痛了。

 

 

他醒来时感觉好极了，记忆里他已经很久没有像这样好过了，即使是他少的可怜的那些愉快日子里最美好的瞬间也无法与此刻匹敌。虽然他身上依然很糟糕——浑身酸软，头脑几乎裂开地剧烈疼痛着，但长期困扰他的那种空虚感却消弭不见。他的目光在整间屋子里逡巡一番，随即得出结论。他一定是死了。

一定是的。因为他身侧坐着一位真正的天使，还握着他的手。

“我的天使……”言语不受控制地从他唇边溢出，头脑挣扎着不去为自己的死亡唏嘘，转为注视身边的这位神子——仅仅是注视，就已经让他感受到一种平和。他并没能胡思乱想多久， 因为天使在与他眼神交汇时便向前倾身并亲吻了他。这最简单的将嘴唇按在一起的动作，令他的胸膛顿时盈满融融的暖意。

“别再这样了，R。”对方的语调本该令人生畏，如果他没有一边说一边轻轻抚着格朗泰尔的面颊的话。他的另一只手还与其相握。

“OK……”格朗泰尔喃喃道，情愿完全顺从这人的要求，尽管自己根本都不知道他的要求是什么，也想不通自己怎么会吸引这样一位神祗的注意——他昨晚喝得一定比他以为得还要多得多。他久未经用的嗓子发出沉而嘶哑的声音，那位天使适时地递给他一杯水。

这个房间寻常的一切一切终于唤醒他的意识——明亮的白色光线和他皮肤感受到的床单的褶皱，手臂上戳着的四号针头和遍布全身的清晰的痛楚——这说服他相信自己其实是在医院，而没有真的死掉。虽然这依然无法解释这位天使的存在。他可能是磕了什么嗨爆的新药出现了幻觉。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“好极了。”他诚实地回答，而天使只转了转眼珠，他试图想象了一下自己现在的模样，就理解了对方的反应。他能看到自己裸露的皮肤上挫伤的淤青，右臂还打了石膏，他看上去一定一团糟。

“我要打给若李。”天使这样说着，一手拿出手机，一手仍然没有离开格朗泰尔的手。他听到第一声铃响过后电话接通了。“若李，他醒了。”天使对电话说，难以掩饰言语中的笑意。天使——在格朗泰尔昏昏沉沉的脑子清晰了一点点以后，他意识到这个称谓是多么荒谬却又恰如其分——没有说再见就挂了电话。

“若李是谁？”格朗泰尔问道，继而身边的人面庞上的微笑像是黄昏尾声的最后一抹那样沉入了黑暗。

“什么？”他急急地问了一句，同时一个陌生人疯了一样地冲进房间。

“嘿R，欢迎回来！”他听上去有些上气不接下气，面上大大的笑容却真挚而明媚，“安灼拉？”陌生来者的笑容在看到格朗泰尔的天使——名字应当叫安灼拉？——的恐怖表情时消失了。

“若李，有什么不太对劲。”

“你确实知道我不真的是他的医生吧？”若李回复道，但他还是探过来试图检查格朗泰尔的情况，出言问询时眼中闪动着一种光芒，“感觉怎么样，R？”

“你知道我不相信其他医生。”安灼拉沉声弱道，他与格朗泰尔相握的手开始收紧，力气大得几乎使他疼痛。

“我觉得很好。身上有点酸，但我还经历过比这糟得多的早晨呢。”格朗泰尔用玩笑的语气试图缓和气氛，但另外二位依然严肃地狠盯着他。他自醒来以后第一次有点紧张。

“为什么？怎么了？”

“我不觉得出了什么事，安灼拉？”

“R，你认识若李吗？”安灼拉问道，同时格朗泰尔感受到一种莫名的缺失掉什么重要东西的巨大空落感。

“没事，格朗泰尔。”若李很亲和地这样说，但他能感受到其语调中细微的变化，“你知道你现在在哪吗？”

“医院，我猜。”

“你能告诉我现在是哪年吗？”

“2011年。”他答道，恰好捕捉到若李转瞬即逝的惊容，与安灼拉恐慌的神情。格朗泰尔开始浑身发冷，他意识到这大概不是个正确答案。

“你印象中最后一件事是什么？”若李很快反应过来，他的口气带着刻意的镇定冷静与漫不经心。

格朗泰尔不想仔细回顾昨夜，他只是说：“我在公寓里作画，然后摔倒了。”

“呃，这发生的太频繁了，没法缩小范围。”若李对他笑了，因此格朗泰尔觉得这个若李应当算得上是挺了解他的，而自己对这个人一无所知的感觉有些糟糕。

“我得去找找你的脑神经报告，以及你真正的医生。”若李续道，看上去已经了解了情况，“我还只是这儿的实习医生。我也是你最好的朋友之一。”若李向他急促地挥了挥手便匆匆离开了。

“哦，好吧。”格朗泰尔阖上眼帘，虚弱地叹息道，“所以现在是哪年？”

“2017，六年了。”安灼拉沉声开了口，“R，你认识我吗？”

格朗泰尔最终还是摇了摇头。他们的手依旧紧紧相握，格朗泰尔因他没有放开自己而松了一口气。对方也同样刚刚意识到这一点而向下看去，格朗泰尔顺势收紧了手指。

于是安灼拉也没有松手，继而格朗泰尔终于鼓足勇气问道：“所以你是谁？”

“R！！”

冲进房间的一男一女打断了他们的对话，似乎是要给予格朗泰尔一个大大的熊抱。男人在冲过来的路上趔趄了一下并碰到了格朗泰尔打石膏的手臂，后者因骤然的疼痛倒吸了一口凉气。

“我给一些人发了信息，剩下的还在来的路上。”若李迎着安灼拉的瞪视这样解释道，同时刚进来的人正在疯狂道歉并试图缓解格朗泰尔的痛楚。

“博须埃？”格朗泰尔认出了六年后头发显然更加稀疏了的他，忍不住微笑起来。他们从高中便认识彼此，而他也是格朗泰尔为数不多的真正喜欢的朋友之一。他们本该在明天碰面去看看大学校园的，不过现在看来那个“明天”应当是六年之前。

“格朗泰尔，老朋友，好久不见啊？”博须埃揶揄地揉乱他的头发。

“格朗泰尔记不得过去六年发生的事情了。”若李打断了他。

“真的假的？”

格朗泰尔承认了此言，虽然他并没有他听起来那么有底气：“但这只是唯一的坏事了，对吧？你们还好吗？”

“他受的伤很有可能招致并发症。”若李回答道，看了一眼格朗泰尔的检查报告。

“六年，哇哦。”博须埃飞快地扫视了一眼屋子里的人，问道，“所以我是你唯一还记得的人？”

“严格地说……”

“啊呃好吧。”博须埃似乎正逼迫自己对此不感到那么沉重，他尽可能地让语气活泼了一些，“所以我要给你介绍各位。这位是米西什塔，我此生的挚爱。”他指了指与他一同进来的女人，后者坐在床沿向他小幅度地挥了挥手。“这位是若李，我此生的另一位挚爱。”

“看来你的运气真是好起来了。”格朗泰尔真挚地评论道。

博须埃报以同样的愉快神色，继续道：“这位是安灼拉。你确实不记得他了吗？”

格朗泰尔真正的医生终于露了面，让除了安灼拉以外的人都到外面去。她的诊断也没有比若李好到哪去，只是安排了更多的检查和严格的作息要求，并意识到访客可能会造成麻烦而限制了探视的允许，之后便离开了。

他们之间蔓延着一种尴尬的沉默，直到格朗泰尔开口打破了它：“所以我还是不知道你是谁？你为什么还留在这里？”

但我这么说并不是在赶你走——他想要加上这句话。

“我是……安灼拉。”

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔重复了一遍这个名字，他第一次将这个单词念出声，舌尖有种不熟悉的奇怪感受，“我已经知道了。”他说这话的时候不敢看着对方，感到脸颊在微微发热。在头脑清醒时他很少感到羞涩，但这几天总是发生意外事件。

“我要喝点水。”他嗫嚅着，恰好捕捉到安灼拉脸上一闪而过的痛苦神色。

他想要说些什么摆脱现在的状况，于是格朗泰尔问道：“我怎么受伤的？”

“我们在进行一次抗议活动——”

“抗议活动？这听上去不像是我会做的事。”

安灼拉向他笑了一下才继续说道：“——我们被挤开后事情开始变糟。我没看到发生了什么，但他们说你从楼梯上摔了下来并撞到了头。”

“我们是在抗议什么？”

“为了……呃，一些寻常事。”

格朗泰尔嗤了一声，安灼拉再次对他笑了一下：“我不想让你难过。”

“我可以理解成这日子依然很操蛋吗？”

在他这么说了以后，安灼拉再次流露出有些黯淡的神色，这使格朗泰尔的声音戛然而止。他已经开始厌恶成为让安灼拉不快的罪魁祸首了，于是他再次换了个话题。

“你知道我身上都发生了什么吗？我是说，在这六年间。”他着重念了一下那个数字。

“嗯，那大约快到我们认识的时候了，在大学的一年级。你在三年前毕了业还开了一间自己的画廊，你现在仍在经营它。”

“我开了个……抱歉，呃，我们可能要回到上句话，我的意思是……我们是……”他想起他刚醒来时的那个吻，又迅速摇摇头把脑袋里冒出来的念头甩掉，“……朋友吗？”

“不，你是我的丈夫。”

气氛沉重地默然了半晌，格朗泰尔呆愣着打破了这份宁静：“在这个国家同性婚姻绝不可能通过——等等，什么？”

“我们已经结婚两年了，也许我改变了你许多。说实话那是些很……美妙的日子。”

缓慢而痛苦地，他从安灼拉的掌中抽出自己的手，捂住自己发紧的胃部：“我不相信你。”

安灼拉看上去有些吃惊，状似无语。

“我很抱歉，但这是不可能的。一定出了什么差错。”他的手开始发冷。

“这是个天大的错误，我不该让你离开我的视线。”安灼拉表现出的对感情绝佳的控制力似乎开始分崩离析，他的语调轻微地颤抖起来，“但这过去的六年，我们在一起的时间，并不是个错误。”

他似乎被压垮了，在再次开口前深呼吸了许多次：“我很抱歉，对你来说这应该更艰难。但这并没有出差错。我是你的丈夫，我爱你，只要你需要我就会在你身边。”

一位护士走进来要带格朗泰尔去做更多的检查，这暂时破解了他们之间的紧张气氛。格朗泰尔坐在轮椅上被推出房间，安灼拉被留在身后。

 

格朗泰尔是过几天才被准许出院的。这期间安灼拉总在他身边陪着，同时还会至少有一个人陪着使他们没法独处，但除了博须埃以外他一个人也不认识。他们都万分笃定确实与他是真的朋友，只是格朗泰尔很难相信居然有这么多如此可爱的人肯与他交好。漫长的时间大多被无数的检查与昏沉的睡眠占去了，而最糟糕的是——安灼拉总是在。他的手总像是下意识一样本能地与他相握，这感觉非常好，但是似乎不太对。他想，不管安灼拉爱上的是谁，那个人都不会也不该是他。

他们从医院叫了辆的士回家，安灼拉带他走进他们的公寓，将他的钥匙随手挂在门里侧的挂钩上。这是格朗泰尔注意到的第一件事：他现居的这个住处居然规矩到有特意用来挂钥匙串的挂钩。第二件事是这里的走廊长得像是永远走不完。安灼拉领着他向前，给他挨个指出卧室、盥洗室和客房的位置。格朗泰尔默默数着步子，数到十九的时候他们走到了尽头并通过一扇打开的门。

格朗泰尔住在——曾经住在——一所只有一个房间的公寓，也就是说它极度地小，跟这里彻头彻尾地不同。这儿有高高的天花板与开阔的空间，有落地窗让温柔的午后阳光照射入内。房间那头是张木桌，有雕刻得很精致的花纹，上面放着一些文件。安灼拉一边穿过房间向里走一边说着话，格朗泰尔便跟在他身后，顺带着默默打量那张桌子。

“我今晚邀请了我们的朋友们来欢迎你回家，但如果你已经很累了，我可以通知他们活动取消。”他若有所思地补充道，但并不坚决。他走向那张桌子，随手翻看其上的一些文件。

格朗泰尔几乎被这些话打动了。他这六年来大概没怎么变，依然希望在这种时候能有一群人围在身边，而安灼拉显然是懂他的人，至少是努力了解过他的。这事实让他呼吸一窒，继而低声含糊地回答：“那挺好的。”

安灼拉看着他笑了，格朗泰尔觉得膝盖有些累，于是坐在了桌边的一张椅里。他将手放在桌面上，无意识地沿着木刻的纹路摩挲着。

“这是件新婚礼物。”安灼拉注意到了他的小动作，“我们的朋友弗以伊做给我们的。它很棒，不是吗？你们两个曾经一起做木刻，这个……”安灼拉在房间里转了转，似乎在找什么东西，最后是从厨房吧台上拿起了一个线圈活页本。“这大概能帮到你。”他说着，将它递给格朗泰尔，后者接过那个本子并看到封面上贴着一张自己微笑着的照片。安灼拉把它打开翻过几页，指着上面的某一张照片，那旁边写着“弗以伊-朋友”以及一段简短的介绍。格朗泰尔快速地翻过了剩下的页数，明白了这是做什么用的。它甚至还有个目录在后头，他难以置信地看向安灼拉。

“我想它也许能帮到你，仅此而已。”

“你怎么会有时间做这个？”

“在你睡着以后我总得找点事情做。”

格朗泰尔觉得他似乎意有所指，但这时候他没有多想。

“我请古费拉克在办公室打印好给我的。”

他想起在医院里听到过这个名字，于是打开了贴着古费拉克-朋友标签的那一页。他的照片上有一圈装饰得亮晶晶的轮廓，旁边的描述只有一句：“你认识的最伟大的人。”

安灼拉随着他的视线看到了它，继而喃喃道：“我要杀了他。”格朗泰尔却没忍住地笑出了声，翻到属于其他朋友们的页数去了。即使在医院里已经见识过了，他依然震惊于自己拥有这么多好朋友。根据安灼拉所做的这个介绍，他与他们中的大多数都是在大学认识的。

格朗泰尔在安灼拉收拾文件的时候找了个理由，向盥洗室去了。

他盯着镜中自己的脸，试图将僵在上面的虚弱微笑放下。他说不出是什么让他感到如此不适。这可能是被迫骤然面对一段崭新生活的正常反应，但格朗泰尔难以借此搪塞自己。他知道正常产生的情绪不该是这样。

他暂且放下这些，开始研究自己镜中的映像有没有什么不同。消肿之后他能够准确地认出自己的脸了，虽然和他自己的想象有些差距。他还是他，即使顶着六年时光的打磨和一些丑陋的淤青。他年岁上老了一些，却有什么焕发着新意，至少看上去没那么像个一团糟的难民了。他仔细检查着自己的身体，观察有没有多出什么伤疤——没有大的，只有些微不足道的痕迹，他想着也许之后有机会知道它们每一道背后的故事。

他为洗褪身上医院的气味冲了个澡，打开浴室里的衣柜却不确定哪件衣服是他的而哪件属于安灼拉。这些衣服看起来没什么差别，一番纠结后还是挑出了一件合身的T恤和他挚爱的牛仔裤，小心翼翼地拆下手臂上的吊索。

医院把他出意外时身上的所有东西打了个包还给他。他把钱夹和坏掉的手机放到一边，将一枚金的结婚戒指拿在手中摩挲着边沿，沉默地注视着它。安灼拉还戴着它，绝不是为了侮辱性质地宣告格朗泰尔已无权与旁人缔结婚姻关系，而是代表着他承认了一些格朗泰尔还没准备好承认的东西。于是他仅仅是把它放进了钱夹里，才再次回到客厅去。此时安灼拉已经收拾好桌子并坐了下来，正等待着他。这幅场景十分具有压迫感，他想，安灼拉没准能成为一位很恐怖的教导主任。他借此挑起话题：“你做什么工作？”

“我是个律师。”

这也差不太多。格朗泰尔鼓起勇气坐在了他身边。

“我和艾潘妮聊过了，她答应在你不方便的时候帮你打理画廊的事务。今晚她也会来，你可以和她仔细谈谈，毕竟我恐怕对这方面细节是知之甚微的。”

“安灼拉。”

“除此之外，我也可以为你在别的任何方面提供帮助。抱歉，我还没带你在公寓里转转呢，你觉得现在合适吗？我是说，我想你已经看过了大部分的——”

“安灼拉。停一下。这都是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么，你感到头晕了吗，医生提醒过我这种情况可能发生。是视线模糊？四肢都还有知觉吗？”

“什么。不是，我很好。我是说这一切。这都是什么？”他比划了一下指代这个房间，事实上却指的是所有一切——公寓，画廊，他自己，安灼拉，“我分明是个被生活抛弃，在贫困线上艰难挣扎的家伙。到底发生了什么？”

“是这样，这并不是一瞬间的变化——这中间隔着整整六年，无论是对我们两个还是所有人皆如是。但你着实有才华，而且愿意投身于你热爱的工作。”

“你看，那并不是——我并不是那样的人。我不知道在你看来我是怎样的人。因为无论你认为我是什么样的——我都不是一个能够好好管理自己、稳定工作的人，换句话说我能不能做到每天从床上爬下来、记着吃饭、按期正常交税、成为某人的丈夫或让某人能够依赖我都是个虚数。我觉得我像是被随手胡乱丢到一出大戏里，所有人都盯着我等我念出我的台词，但我根本就不知道该说什么，甚至不知道我到底在扮演什么样的角色。我做不到成为那样的人，我只能是我自己，但事实上真正的‘我’与这场景格格不入，这出大戏迟早要被我搞砸，差评如潮继而导致整个剧院都关门大吉，所有人都会因为我被扫地出门喝西北风。啊，我并不是要说这个，我要说的是，我想我该铭记伊卡洛斯，因为我们都蠢得要死又鲁莽不知悔改，但我并不想让所谓的期望熔化掉我的翅膀。我畏惧高处，我想你应该早就知道了。你可能对大部分的我都一清二楚，或者只是你以为如此，而我对你却是完全的一片空白。即使如此我也知道你的发丝熠熠生辉，你给人的感觉就是灼眼的阳光，当你在真正地与人交谈——而不是仅仅问两句‘还有多久才能结束’和‘你想要点什么吗’的时候——确乎是十分的缜密又良善的，无论如何——就像是整间房子都被你的光彩点亮，温暖的热度遍布每个角落。但那是你，而我就在这儿了。是真正的我，不是未来的我。像我这样的人绝不可能获此殊荣，而像你那样的人——”他的声音戛然而止。

“像我那样的人会怎么样？”安灼拉注视着他的目光原本还掺杂着一丝笑意，却逐渐变得沉且深切，以至于格朗泰尔觉得自己有点招架不住，“也许现在对我下定论还早了一些。”

“你说得对，我对你一无所知。”

他真正想说的是你对我一无所知，所以别再像瞅见我吊死在月亮上似的盯着我不放了。然而安灼拉并没有移开视线，他依然坐着，只是凝视着格朗泰尔。

于是作为回敬，格朗泰尔也看向了他。

门铃响了。他和安灼拉都没有动，这丝毫不影响门从外面被打开，笨重的脚步声穿过门厅，一个块头很大的壮硕男人出现在他们面前。

“那是备用钥匙。”

“别对我发火，我可没什么机会抱抱大R。——抱歉在医院我没能去探望你，哥们。我是巴阿雷。”格朗泰尔站起身来，回忆起刚才浏览安灼拉制作的索引时留下的浅淡印象，继而收到了一个大大的熊抱。巴阿雷小心翼翼地避开了他受伤的手臂，但依然十足热情，格朗泰尔甚至觉得或许这是他得到过最好的拥抱。

终于，他松开对方道：“所以我其实做了点功课。”巴阿雷边说边走向沙发，格朗泰尔跟着他走过去，只是想要从方才与安灼拉的争执中抽身。

巴阿雷依然在继续着：“显然气味是唤起记忆的关键之一，于是我想到了大一的时候，还有什么能比你拉着我们试遍学校里所有运动项目这件事更‘够味’的呢？”

安灼拉踱步到那头的沙发边上，听到这句话没忍住噗嗤了一声。“呃，是的，我记得这件事。”他插了句嘴，面色有些泛红，继而向巴阿雷问道，“你就是从那时候开始摔跤的，不是吗？”

“这是唯一的好结果，不过值了，虽然我们在玩橄榄球和帆船的时候碰到那么多混蛋事。不过去他的呢，闻闻这个。”

他递给格朗泰尔一条毛巾，后者顺势抬起来嗅了一下继而瞬间感到无尽的悔意。

“恶。”

“这是他们训练之后用的毛巾。想起什么了吗？”

“没有。”

“呃好吧，不过还是值得一试的。”

格朗泰尔并不这么认为，不过为了让对方把嘴闭上，他没有反驳出声。至少这个人是在试图帮助他的。

“我想到的另一个关键是肌肉记忆。不过我猜你的伤还没好受不了击打，不过显然观看别人的动作也能有不差的作用。你想看我跟安灼拉摔跤吗？”

“如果你觉得能帮得上忙的话。”格朗泰尔慷慨地同意了。

“呃，行，OK。”安灼拉这么说，“我愿意试试。”

巴阿雷对他笑了一下，格朗泰尔试图扯动唇角报以一个相似的微笑，但方才的紧张氛围依然沉在他心口郁积得有些不适。

解救了安灼拉的是再度响起的门铃，他站起身来去应门。事实上他不必走多远，因为新来的客人也自然地自己走进了门。格朗泰尔认出了这是热安，毕竟他的名字比大多数其他朋友都好记。他双手抱着一只动来动去不安分的猫咪。

“嗨朋友们！R，感觉怎么样？”

“挺好，我挺好的。这猫是怎么回事？”

“安灼拉没告诉你？它是你的猫，我只是帮忙照顾。”

安灼拉接过那只猫并抱拥着它贴在自己面侧，这场景立刻成为了格朗泰尔人生中所见最可爱场景没有之一，然后他松了手让它能够跳到地上。

“抱歉，我还没说到这儿呢。它叫厄洛斯。”安灼拉在那只猫跑出房间时解释道，“它和我们很亲。”

余下的客人们也很快陆陆续续地到齐了，格朗泰尔试图一个个把他们都直接塞到脑子里记住。他有点后悔没把安灼拉那本书在之前仔细看看。当然，别人也带了些东西来——博须埃打印出了六年来他们的各种照片并装订成册，艾潘妮送了一捧勿忘我的花束。有人把音乐打开来，这个派对里的人终于有了点熟悉感而不再像是一群陌生人的集合了，格朗泰尔感到精神振奋了一些。他开始能够放声大笑，笑得还没痊愈的肋骨隐隐发痛，他几乎忘记自己才是人群中的“陌生人”，而且头脑十分清醒。

他并没忘记自己今天滴酒未沾。

艾潘妮终于向他提起了画廊的情况，虽然他并不相信自己真的拥有一个画廊。

“你随时可以来，打电话给我，我会叫人去接你。”

“很不幸，我的手机比我本人伤势还要重些。”他叹息道，于是艾潘妮伸手居高临下地拍了拍他的发顶。

米西什塔走过来加入对话，主动提出可以帮他修理：“我在博须埃弄坏第五个手机之后决定学会怎么修它了。”

“那其中只有两个真是我的错！”

对话终究还是滑向了他丢失的记忆。格朗泰尔在脑中搜索着古费拉克这个名字跟随的解释，是位和安灼拉一起工作的律师，同样也是他认识的最有热力的人。他提出了他的金点子——可以通过重演一些关键事件以唤起格朗泰尔的记忆。

“我想我可以负责呈现——我们的第一次见面。”

屋子里响起吃吃的低笑声，古费拉克通通无视了他们。

“显然，我要扮演我自己。你们谁想扮演R？”

“我能吗？”格朗泰尔提问，没多介意其他人会怎么想。

“你不知道台词。”古费拉克叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀安慰他。

“我可以即兴表演。我高中时候做过即兴表演。”

“我们就是那么认识的！”博须埃插了句嘴。

“这是我的‘格朗泰尔的故事’，不是你们的！”古费拉克继续道，“事实上，我要同时扮演我们两个了，我想我能做得更好点。”

格朗泰尔并不乐见这种状况。

古费拉克蹦到咖啡桌上站着了，让其他人安静下来：“现在是2011年，整个世界还在苦恼于《迷失》的完结，一个无法无天的家伙正要开启他大学的第一年。我那时正为了摆脱我的那群疯狂粉丝沿着中央大街跑——”

其他人开始大叫着表示不信，但古费拉克只是抬高音量盖过了他们：“——于是为了脱身，我在汽车顶上蹦来蹦去。”

巴阿雷站起身：“我演恼怒的汽车。”

古费拉克很敬业地把自己抛到巴阿雷背上，他们敲掉了一个相框，然后又爬了回去。

“无论如何，我当时正在跑啊跑，然后迎面撞上格朗泰尔。他意识到了我的危险处境决定挺身而出，把我拽进了一扇我压根从没注意过的小门里——我在那学校已经待了几年了，那时候你还是哥可怜的小新生。然后你说‘好先生，我可是把你从水深火热里救了出来，你现在欠我一条命了。’”

“这是德州口音吗？”

“闭嘴。”

古费拉克继续说道：

“于是我恭恭敬敬地说：‘您用您的英俊面孔和强壮臂膀拯救了我，请允许我请您喝一杯吧。’然后你说：‘这还差不多吧。’于是我们去了柯林斯，为你的勇敢而干杯。”古费拉克举起他的玻璃杯，于是所有人都照做了，遥相碰杯啜饮，格朗泰尔觉得他们可能不是很清醒，“所以然后，我看了看时间说：‘天哪，我得去参加一个会议。您愿意和我一道去吗？’于是我们去了Les Amis的集会。Boom！成就了永远的好朋友们。全剧终。”

他在稀稀拉拉地掌声里鞠了个躬。

“你知道，我不觉得我们应该对一个失忆的人撒谎。”

“这才不是撒谎，只是戏剧性地重新演绎，基于百分之百的纯粹事实。谁下一个来？”

格朗泰尔轻叹了一声，众人开始议论起来。

“哦，我们应该重现一下你和安灼拉终于该死地搞到一起去——之前的，相互渴望和追求的那几个月。”

“让我试试。”

“不。不许继续下去了。”

屋内的气氛骤然一紧，变为面面相觑的沉默和窸窸窣窣的小声议论了。不难想象他苦苦追求安灼拉的样子，但完全不可能勾勒出一副安灼拉做出同样行为的画面。隔着一整个房间，他看到安灼拉远远地向他露出笑容，却捉摸不透对方眼眸中蕴藏的情绪。他真想能钻进安灼拉的脑子里了解他是什么心情，想回忆起来到底是什么能让他这样笑起来。

“我当然也想重现你们的婚礼场景啊，然而我们当时都没能在现场！！！”古费拉克哀嚎起来。

“可是我在。”公白飞从屋子另一头发出声音。

“喔那真是谢谢你又打我脸啊。”

“总之别看我，我什么都不知道。”格朗泰尔补充道。

他笑起来，并让他的朋友们的笑声也响起来，将快乐一并暖乎乎地包裹住他。他由衷希望他未来的新生活里能永远保有这么幸福的一部分。

 

 

终于派对落下帷幕准备收场，众人纷纷离开。只留下他和安灼拉，以及一个蜷缩着窝在沙发里昏昏欲睡的热安。

“你也许该休息一会。”安灼拉提议，即使格朗泰尔现在最不想做的就是睡觉。他早就睡够了，现在毫无倦意。

“别担心，热安在哪都睡的着。这孩子的睡眠时间大概和正常人类不太一样。”安灼拉在热安脑袋底下塞了一个枕头，又为他盖上毯子。格朗泰尔轻微地伸了个懒腰，跟着安灼拉走向卧室，试图不表现出来他有多么紧张。他们还没聊过要怎么处理睡在哪间房的问题，或者说，他们的婚姻现在到底算是个什么状态的问题。格朗泰尔也没有准备好现在处理此事。

“我知道你肯定会觉得不适应。如果你想，我今晚可以睡在客房。”安灼拉这样说着，像是能读懂他的心思一样。

“我想这样再好不过。”他回复道，在说出的同时便有点后悔了。

“好的。你已经知道盥洗室在哪了，你的牙刷是紫色那支。还需要什么东西直接问我就好。”安灼拉拿了自己的睡衣并道了声晚安，继而走向门口。他们两人始终恰到好处地保持着至少一张床那么长的距离，一点都没有靠近，也没有靠近的意图。

“安灼拉？”

“嗯？”

格朗泰尔停顿了一下，于是安灼拉等他继续。

“我为什么戒了酒？”他自己都不太知道为什么要问这个问题，但这个想法整晚都萦绕着他。他无法克制地想象着他究竟是做了多么恐怖的事情才逼迫自己下定这个决心，但安灼拉只是耸了耸肩。

“那是四年前的事了。我不知道原因是什么，但大概不是很要紧的事情。不过如果你想谈谈这个，或者你想再次——”

“这样就好。”格朗泰尔知道他的回答简洁明了毫无破绽，可毕竟他的意识还停留在比四年前更远的过去，不知为什么总觉得惴惴不安。

“晚安，安灼拉。”这听上去是在赶人了，而且某种意义上也确实如此。与此人独处是一件既恐怖又令人兴奋愉快的事情，格朗泰尔觉得自己得在更加陷进去之前搞清楚过去到底发生了什么。安灼拉又看了他一眼，继而走向客房。

比起试图入睡，他选择再看看安灼拉为他做的那本书。他出于好奇地翻到了索引，试图寻找是否有写着“敌人”的条目——然而并没有。要么是安灼拉并没有考虑周全，要么就是这六年里自己真的隐秘地做出了一些改变。他依然有些惶恐以至于不敢真正逐字读完这本书，即使在方才的派对上他已经认识了每一个人，而每一个人都表现得确实很在乎他。他决定还是躺下来放空大脑，最终陷入安稳的睡眠。

他觉得自己才睡着不久，就感觉到有个柔软且毛乎乎的小东西蹭了蹭他，继而安卧在他的小腹上。才凌晨四点多，于是格朗泰尔只迷迷糊糊地随手摸了两把猫就再度睡了过去。他仅仅又睡了几个钟头就又醒了过来，起床想去喝杯咖啡。他走近客厅，隐约听到已经醒了的安灼拉和热安正在交谈，于是他停下脚步想要听听他们在说什么。

“我不知道……这能……他一直叫我安灼拉。”他听上去对此十分苦恼，格朗泰尔记在心里，暗暗猜测他说的是什么。

“早上好。”格朗泰尔一边走进房间一边开了口。安灼拉从厨房吧台边险些蹦起来，起身看了他一眼却转头走进了厨房。

“早，R。”热安回应道。

“早安！热安给我们做了薄饼！”安灼拉递给格朗泰尔一杯咖啡，两人坐下在吧台边看着热安在厨房里忙活，将面糊做出长颈鹿的形状。在烤箱旁边的盘子里已经有一个字母“E”形状的，一颗心，一个骷髅和许多许多其他样子。格朗泰尔瞧着，啧啧称奇。

“你睡得好吗？”安灼拉问道，啜了一口自己的咖啡。

“挺好的，谢谢。”格朗泰尔礼貌地回答，于是沉默再次弥漫在二人之间了。幸好做完那只长颈鹿之后热安就结束了忙碌。安灼拉去拿盘子餐具和糖浆，格朗泰尔知道自己走进厨房也只能是什么都找不着地帮倒忙，还不如直接跟着热安端食物去桌子那。

三人都坐定后，格朗泰尔拿了一只蝙蝠形状的薄饼，他们开始边吃边随便闲聊起来。这感觉很好。他想象着也许他们经常这样，有好朋友在家过夜并共同享受一段和谐的时光。想象着安灼拉和他一起招待早餐、午餐和晚餐派对以及通宵狂欢。他想，如果硬要说他和安灼拉有什么共同点的话，大概就是他们同样珍惜他们的朋友们。

填饱肚子以后，热安问他们今天有什么安排，这让格朗泰尔无端地开始有些慌张：“我想我得在城里逛逛，然后去画廊看一眼。”

“你介意我陪你去吗？”安灼拉问道。

“呃，我不介意。但我想最好还是我一个人去，重新感受一下这座城市。不过谢了。”

“噢。OK。这样也好，因为无论如何我都得去趟办公室了。不过如果需要，今天你可以先借用我的手机。”

格朗泰尔点了点头表示同意，便沉默下来。热安站起来表示要离开，道别时给了他们一人一个长长的抱抱。

安灼拉去冲澡了，让格朗泰尔得以一个人在公寓里晃荡。他往厨房里探头看看，继而注意到还有一扇门也可以通向生活区域。除了储物间和书房，以及另一个洗手间之外，大厅尽头还有一个房间。那里面有两套双人床，有一面墙几乎被粉笔痕迹胡乱的图文涂鸦完全掩埋起来，角落里还有些奇奇怪怪的诗歌、大量的绘画和不着调的词句。格朗泰尔在等待安灼拉出来的期间里，钻研了一会这些东西。

他在之后也冲了个澡，所以当他出来的时候安灼拉已经穿上了西装。他感到膝盖一软，自欺欺人地希望这仅仅是伤还没痊愈的缘故，任由自己跌坐在床沿。

“给。”安灼拉把手机递给他，“我为你把锁屏密码关掉了，请千万不要告诉古费拉克。我办公室的电话备注是工作。你也可以打给古费、博须埃或者马吕斯，通常情况下我会在他们其中某位的旁边，如果我不在就打给家里。钥匙在门边上，我还放了些现金。你钱包里的银行卡密码是6354，地铁卡我给你充满了。我有没有落下什么忘了说？”

“我不会出事的。”格朗泰尔拍了拍对方的手背，这动作已是自出院以来他们最频繁的接触方式，只是安灼拉下意识的过度担忧让他觉得有些沉重，“谢谢你。”他放下了手，但安灼拉脸上的笑容却并没有消失，他们安静地站了一会。

“我想我该走了，”安灼拉开了口，走到门边的时候又回头问了一句，“你确定不需要我陪着你吗？”

格朗泰尔想象着如果让安灼拉带着他看遍这座城市会是什么样的感觉。格朗泰尔给他介绍自己最喜欢去的地方，再看看这几年来改变了多少。安灼拉会给他指出他们一起去过的地方，然后两个人手牵着手再次发掘那些他们曾经共同创造的美好回忆。这想起来着实很好。

但彻头彻尾地是个坏主意。

“抱歉，可是我得靠自己。”

格朗泰尔有一瞬间觉得安灼拉可能会塌下脸来，然而事实上他的笑容依然没有消失。“那很好。别——别为这个烦恼。晚点见。”他这么说着，然后走了出去。片刻以后，格朗泰尔听到前门传出咔哒闭合的声音，意识到这是在事故发生以后自己第一次的，真正意义上的独处。

他一直以来都在隐隐恐惧着。他总是想，等到只剩下他自己直面头脑中无尽的静谧时，就会再次成为过去那个一团糟的自己。

但他现在还没感到有什么不对劲。

他换上衣服，又做了一杯咖啡，在公寓里走来走去，随机打开一扇门或橱柜或研究墙上的艺术涂鸦，这都是为了等待。等一等，再等一等，等他胸膛里的那颗心脏开始沉沉地往下坠。然而什么都没发生，他依旧感觉很好。他对自己笑了一下，继而收拾好东西出门。

现在住的这片区域比他过去常混迹的地方好得多，但要找到车站也不怎么费力气。得知现在的列车比他认知里的更好也更快这件事让他心情好了些，地铁在这六年间的飞速发展也令人叹为观止。他找到了自己最喜欢的一间咖啡馆，发现那儿已经换了主人于是没有走进。他在周围随意地逛了两圈，决定还是去画廊看看。

艾潘妮给的地址显示那地方在城市边沿，他打算走过去。那栋建筑在一个有些游客的公园对面，格朗泰尔不敢直接进去，于是先探进去一个脑袋。前台站着个负责接待的女孩，毫不意外地，他不认识她。他没有花力气解释情况，而是直接给了她五欧元做入场费，拿了一本宣传手册，在对方试图找机会开口之前先向其中一个主展厅去了。

墙上有些不太符合他风格的画作，但不得不承认的是，他很喜欢。阅读过旁边的说明后他意识到这确实并非他所画——他们每个月会在这里展出不同本地艺术家的作品。他快速翻看手中的小册子，找到了目录。楼上专门另有一个楼层属于他自己——有长期的展览，也有暂时性的短期展，包括最近的约稿、灵感和用于出售的作品。他决定先去看看后者，然后无形地撞上一堵色彩绚丽的墙。那些绘画表层包裹着的是他过去甚少使用的明亮艳彩，内里却能看出依然是他的作风，或者说，比之前要好得太多。这是抽象与现实主义的绝妙融合，还有一些雕塑，他得刻意控制一下才能让自己不对着任何一个仔细研究。

他继续开始翻目录，看到他的一张画能卖多少钱的时候觉得自己得坐下来缓缓，幸好角落里正好有张椅子。

“抱歉先生，请不要坐在艺术品上。”

那都怪它长得太平了。格朗泰尔腹诽了一句，为自己已经虚伪到管这个都叫艺术品感到羞耻，抬起头来看到的却是窃笑着的艾潘妮。

“逗你玩的。”她哼着小曲，把他从椅子上拉起来拍了拍肩膀，“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得我得出去。”

艾潘妮叹了口气：“好。我们去喝杯咖啡。”

她牵着他的手，或者更准确地说，把他拽出画廊到街对面的咖啡馆，选了一个室外露天的位置。

“我去点餐。”艾潘妮走到里面去，回来的时候又拍了拍格朗泰尔然后坐在了他对面，“那真的很棒，不是吗？”

“那简直难以置信。我是说，字面意思地，难以置信。”

艾潘妮笑了：“自开业以来你一直都是这么说的。”

“艾潘妮，”格朗泰尔低声说道，“这都是怎么回事？我是说，是我嗑嗨了吗？还是逃了税？难道是安灼拉的革命成果？”

她在桌子底下踢了他一脚，但依然笑着。

“兄弟，你什么时候才真能接受自己是个艺术天才的事实。”

“当我变成另外一个人的时候吧，”格朗泰尔叹息，“呃，显然，我已经是了。”

“好吧，你一直这样，还在不断冒出老调重弹的废话。从我认识你开始，你就总在不断地自我否定。”艾潘妮这么说着，抬手向服务生示意。

服务生端上来两杯极其夸张且满得快要溢出来的东西，上面浇着奶油和红色糖浆，其中一杯放到了格朗泰尔面前。

“我不可能真的爱喝这个，对吧？”

“试试看呗。”艾潘妮大概是他认识的最捉摸不透的人了。尽管他们对话过两次，他依然无法分辨她什么时候是认真的，什么时候又是在跟他扯淡。他有点好奇自己是不是从来就没分辨出来过，一边观察着她的表情细呷了一口。

他被这个甜得过分的玩意齁到发出呕的一声。

艾潘妮揉了揉鼻子：“可恶，我想让你试试这个好多年了。我真的觉得你会喜欢。”她再次向服务生挥了挥手，后者过来为他换了一杯普通的加糖黑咖啡。这两个人明显是同伙作案，她和艾潘妮击了个掌，在再次离开之前告诉格朗泰尔她很遗憾听说他遭遇了事故。

“我们经常来这里。”艾潘妮说道，坐回去喝了一口她自己那份甜到齁死人的饮料，“所以，你想谈谈吗。”

“谈什么？关于这个我过去六年里都没中计的把戏？脑袋的伤？胳膊上傻了吧唧的吊索还是我的熊猫眼？”

“你感觉怎么样？”

格朗泰尔已经意识到，他正因为心脏的每一次跳动和生活仍在继续的每一幕感到一种狂喜，但这些话他说不出口。他呜咽一声把脑袋贴在桌板上，喃喃道：“我的人生像是被我不认识的某个混蛋操控了，他还按着我的脑袋逼迫我相信那些绝不可能发生的事情。”

艾潘妮很轻地拍了拍他的后背，这个近乎拥抱的动作是他们认识以来靠得最近的时候。当然，是他现在记忆里有的“认识以来”。“你一直都这么夸张。”她说道，“你的抑郁又卷土重来了吗？”

格朗泰尔直起了身：“我的什么？”

“啊，你已经好了六年了。”

她的眼神飘忽了一下，继而直视着他开口。“但总有人得告诉你这个。”她略一停顿，“我们刚认识的时候，也就是大一的时候，你真的超级抑郁而且疯狂否定这一点。”

他不知道该说些什么，而艾潘妮显然也没给他回答的时间。

“但是，显然地，你已经好很多了。这些年你都没再为此困扰了。没人告诉你？妈的，我要杀了安灼拉。你们两个还没彻底地谈过吗？”

“我们……”格朗泰尔说到一半便哽住了。

他没法把那句话说完，于是选择低头把剩下的咖啡喝完，顺势避开了艾潘妮的眼神。后者继续说道：“听着，我讨厌谈及这种事情，但是只要你需要，我就会帮忙。大家都会帮忙，而且他们可能做的比我好。博须埃或者若李，或者任何一个朋友，真的。”

格朗泰尔只是坐着，盯着他空空荡荡的咖啡杯底出神。

过了一会，他开了口：“我们回画廊去吧。”

 

剩余的半个下午里，艾潘妮一直陪在格朗泰尔身边。她讲些画廊工作上的事情，时而哈哈大笑着，看他因为谈话涉及了市场策略和投资收益之类的玩意头疼不已，并告诉对方他向来在对待这些话题时表现得十分痛苦。然后她以还有工作要做为由把格朗泰尔干出了办公室，只是认真地保证某一天一定会带着他好好逛逛——格朗泰尔觉得她可能保证过许多次，这承诺也没被真正兑现。

他笑着，同时感觉到口袋震动起来。是安灼拉的手机，屏幕上显示未知号码来电。

“您好。”他接了起来，小心翼翼地开口。

“所以，古费拉克和公白飞告诉我，让一个刚受过脑部损伤的人单独行动是极不合适的行为，抱歉。”

格朗泰尔没忍住扬起了唇角，在听到安灼拉声音的同时，他感到仿佛心脏都轻盈了一些。

“没关系，我和艾潘妮在一起呢。”

“OK。那就好。今天过得好吗？”

格朗泰尔笑出了声，他实在是控制不住了。安灼拉和他说话的声音听上去十足紧张拘谨。自己和这个男人结了婚的事实看上去十足荒诞，却让他总是压抑不住翘起的嘴角：“挺好的，我们在友好地互相编辫子顺便聊聊牟利策划的事情。这超棒的。”

“真的？”

“当然不。她不会允许我触碰数学问题——或者她的头发。你呢？你过得怎么样？”

“不算太好。”安灼拉叹了口气，“我们损失了一名客户。她的丈夫告诉我们她决定放弃诉讼，但我不相信。我想亲自和她谈谈，可是还没开始联络。以及我和德纳第集团的沟通也还没得到回复，我担心他考虑停止合作。而且，我发现我很难集中注意力。我总在想你。”

安灼拉就这么说了出来，好似深沉的爱意和脆弱的思念是世界上最容易承认的东西，就像他说的每一句再平常不过的话。幸好他没等着格朗泰尔回答就继续道：“能让艾潘妮带你回家吗？或者让公白飞去接你，再或者我可以早点下班，如果你想要我现在就去找你——”

“没事，你慢慢来。我和艾潘妮说一下就好。”

“OK，说好了记得告诉我。”

“希望你之后能顺利些。”格朗泰尔补充道。

“谢谢，晚点见。”

格朗泰尔挂断了电话。

为了打发剩下的时间，他决定试着从客观角度审视自己的画作。某种意义上来说，这非常有趣。大多数艺术家肯定都想要能彻底用观赏者的姿态来看待自己的作品，但说实话，他也很难真正做到置身事外。这感觉更像是面对他醉酒之后喝断片了的产物，无法真真正正地看作出自另外一个人之手。

即便如此，他也有些意外地发现自己喜欢这样做。这感受很奇怪，但也奇妙，让他有些想要作画。他甚至记不清上次燃起这么热烈的创作欲是什么时候了。

艾潘妮时不时出来和他聊两句，但很明显画廊里大部分事务的实际管理都是由她负责。看来格朗泰尔至少还是对自己有点正确了解的，他确实无法自己处理这一切 。

然后他转过身，被站在旁边的公白飞吓得低呼一声。

“嘿，格朗泰尔。安灼拉让我顺道接一下你。”

“哦不，我忘了打给他。”

“没关系。”公白飞说道，摆了摆手，“我本来就在这周围。你怎么样？”

格朗泰尔下意识地回答：“挺好的。”

“我们几个打算今晚在缪尚聚一聚，你来吗？”

“好的。”这名字听上去很熟悉，足以让格朗泰尔点头同意。

公白飞去问了问艾潘妮，后者才刚刚送走一位谈公事的顾客。

“我还有些事要做，你们先去吧。我之后开车过去。”

格朗泰尔与她挥手告别，然后跟着公白飞走出大楼。

“我停得可能有点远。”

他在格朗泰尔身边走着，时不时地向他投去快速的几瞥。频率过高，让格朗泰尔都开始不太自在了。

“我的腿很好，你知道。是我的脑袋承受了大部分伤害。”

“哦，那很好。我指的不是你的脑袋——那很糟糕。不过我刚刚确实有个点子。”公白飞还在那么看着他，“我能问你些事吗？”

格朗泰尔有点担心他会不会问出让自己后悔答应的问题，但还是说道：“问呗。”

“你现在想起什么了吗？”

“没。”格朗泰尔简短回应。

“哦，好吧，当我向我的未婚夫求婚的时候——”

“古费拉克？”

“对，是古费拉克。你完全不记得了对吗？”

“我该记得吗？”

“好吧，没什么特别的。你可能甚至不记得自己的求婚是什么样的，对吧。但你当时从某种意义上来说是帮了我一把的——古费拉克最喜欢的电影是《雨中曲》。”

“说这个干什么？”格朗泰尔无意粗暴打断，但他确实不知道为什么公白飞说这个。

“啊，OK，所以，在那部电影里有很多——”

“我知道。我是说，我看过它。在事故发生之前。”

“是的，但你不会那支舞。”

“什么？”

“大概一年之前你学会了那支舞，然后你教给了我，然后我跳给了古费拉克看，然后我求婚了，然后他同意了。”

“那真好。”

“是的，确实，但我的重点是——你觉得你还能记得吗？”

“什么？”

“那段舞蹈。”

“我没学过。我是说——你刚刚自己也说了。”这几乎是格朗泰尔有过的最诡异的一次对话，而且这诡异还不是他招致的，就更稀奇了。

“我知道。但是，就试试吧。你的腿确实好了吧？”

格朗泰尔点了头，因为这个神展开而有点不安，毕竟他上高中以来就没跳过舞了。听上去他为公白飞提供的帮助着实可爱，同时又很惊奇自己会做这样的事情。他过去绝不愿意跳舞。

“OK，所以就，跟着我的步伐。”

公白飞开始一边踱步一边拿脚尖轻敲地面，简单地画了一个圈之后格朗泰尔有些动摇了。反正这个对话已经很他妈诡异了，他找不出理由不付诸一试。

公白飞还在舞着，格朗泰尔试着重复他的动作，与此同时，前者开始巧妙地将琐碎的对话内容逐渐引导至六年间发生的一些重要事件。

过了一会，格朗泰尔瞥到了公白飞面上浮现了大大的笑容。他觉得有些惊慌，继而猛地意识到了对方的神情表达的是什么。公白飞在向后退。公白飞停下了舞步，但格朗泰尔还在继续，循着一段对他来说几乎是陌生的旋律。

“哈。”

现在格朗泰尔意识到了，于是他停下了脚步——他不知道下一步该怎么跳，即使上一秒还跳得正欢。“怎么——？”

公白飞依然笑着：“这很神奇，不是吗？我在病房里见过几次这样的情况。当然，没有这么明显。患者失去了学习技能的记忆，却能够做出动作。这方法对待骑自行车、绘画和演奏乐器都适用。——不说这个了，走吗？”

他们已经不知不觉走到了目的地，公白飞帮格朗泰尔打开车门，看他坐进去。他感觉像是自己被自己的大脑背叛了，有些不知所措。一路上他都很沉默，即使公白飞提起了几个话头——比如2014年的流星雨和古费对求婚的回应——也鲜少回应。

车子停下了，公白飞转头看向他：“你还好吗？我没有打算伤害你的意思。有关失忆症的研究只是我的个人的兴趣，以及——”

“不，没事。你说得对，这很棒。我只是没有真正地意识到我的脑袋究竟是何种程度上的——被困住了。”

“嘿。”公白飞解开了安全带，这样他可以整个转过去面对着格朗泰尔，“大脑很奇妙，它们会自主适应，也会自我治愈。你以为会丢掉一辈子的东西没准能出乎意料地失而复得，而且逆行性失忆症比前行性失忆症更易适应。所有人都非常乐意帮助你，只要你需要。”

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔有些头痛。他下了车，公白飞跟在他身后，一起走进咖啡馆。

安灼拉、古费拉克和弗以伊已经到了。他们走进来之后，古费站起身来很快地亲了一下格朗泰尔的脸颊以及公白飞的嘴唇，然后拽着后者去了吧台那边。

格朗泰尔在卡座里坐下来，试图忽视他就坐在安灼拉旁边的事实，小心翼翼地保持着二人之间显而易见的距离。

“嘿，R。你怎么样？”弗以伊是最先开口的。

他知道所有人的寒暄都会如此开场，仅此而已，却难以抑止地对应付这个问题感到些许疲劳。

“很棒，谢谢。”不过无论如何，人们通常也并不指望对方能够诚实回答这个问题，“你们怎么样？”

“哦，安灼拉正在给我们讲笑话呢。”

“不可能，他讲什么了？”

安灼拉清了清嗓子，微蹙着眉说道：“你是怎么从反问句里听出笑话来的？”

 

古费拉克拿着饮料回来的时候，格朗泰尔还在笑，公白飞跟在他身后。他把一杯姜汁啤酒放在格朗泰尔面前，然后滑进了旁边的椅子里：“公白飞告诉我他给你造成了精神创伤。”

安灼拉——以一种格朗泰尔绝不想要站在对面承受的冰凉的视线——看向了公白飞。公白飞只是微笑着看回去，让格朗泰尔来解释。

“没什么，我的脑子才是给我造成创伤的那个。公白飞只提供了一点助力。不，我是开玩笑的，安灼拉。”安灼拉的凝视马上就可以杀人了，在听到后一句之后才担忧地转向格朗泰尔。

“他只是帮我发现了自己还记得怎么跳舞。这其实挺让人安心的——意味着我的记忆还没消失完全，仅仅是藏在了大脑的某个角落里。不过，我真的很希望它们现在就能回来。”

“我们只是要耐心些。”

格朗泰尔觉得心脏仿佛被什么攫住。

“啊，其实，我听到了你和热安的对话。”他选择略有拙劣地转换话题。

“什么？”幸而安灼拉没听出来，甚至好像有点心虚，格朗泰尔对他露齿而笑。

“我没全听见，只是你好像不太喜欢我叫你‘安灼拉’。”

“哦，这个。”剩下的几个人开始窃笑，安灼拉低下脑袋盯着玻璃杯，稍微有些脸红，“你通常叫我阿波罗。”

格朗泰尔不难想见那是怎样一种场景。

“你们两个之间的甜蜜 小昵称确实非常、非常恶心。”古费拉克笑着插嘴。安灼拉的脸变得更红，搞得格朗泰尔更想恢复记忆了。

“你还好意思说别人。”弗以伊出了声，“你在订婚公告上写的是啥来着？公白飞，我的爱，我的天使，我可爱的小亲亲？”

在他们的朋友们闹成一团的时候，格朗泰尔轻声地问安灼拉：“你希望我叫你阿波罗吗？”

“那可能有点奇怪，不是吗？”

“这背后有什么故事吗？”

“你大概一开始仅仅是想招我生气——我从没想过居然有一天会思念这个称呼。”

安灼拉抬起杯子喝了一大口试图掩饰尴尬，于是格朗泰尔转过去加入朋友们的对话。

之后格朗泰尔瞅见安灼拉打了个哈欠，觉得有些晚了。他们两个最先离开，安灼拉没说什么，只是轻微地靠在格朗泰尔胳膊没受伤的一侧，让他主导着向外走。缪尚到他们的公寓不过是步行的距离，他也不太确定自己是不是循着记忆走完的这条路。

“你还饿吗？”安灼拉在进门后问道。他们在咖啡馆点了些食物，不过五个人分起来就没那么足够了。

“不太饿。”他回答道。

“来点甜点吗？我们有冰激凌。”

“啊，如果是冰激凌的话……”

格朗泰尔把他的钥匙挂在门边，跟着安灼拉走进厨房。安灼拉拿了两只碗出来，把他们放在早餐台上：“这是博须埃送给我们的。”

“但也没什么大用嘛。”格朗泰尔随口说，不过事实上，他并不介意这件事，只是想找个话头。

安灼拉没理会，递给他一只手机道：“密码是2812。”格朗泰尔把安灼拉的手机还给他，然后拿起自己的。2011年的时候他还在用大哥大呢。他想过换手机，但总有别的事情耽搁掉，而且也不是非常紧急的事情。当然，很明显现在所有人都在用智能机了。

“谢谢。”他低头开始继续吃他的冰激凌。

“明天早上我有空，可以送你去见医生。”

“OK.”

“睡觉之前你想看点什么吗？”

格朗泰尔看向安灼拉，然后定住了。他不知道自己之前是如何做到毫无所觉的，但现在，在厨房的明亮灯光下，他能清楚地看到安灼拉憔悴的面容。他眼下一片乌青。

“你看上去很累。”

“不，我没事。我们可以看一两集——”

格朗泰尔伸手握住他的手，把他拉近了一些：“你多久没睡了？”

“泰尔，我没事。”

格朗泰尔就这么沉默地盯着他，无声地等待他给出准确的答复。

安灼拉的视线主动避开了他紧盯的目光，承认道：“我失眠了，可能是因为有点认床。”

“你应该早告诉我的。”愧疚一时间淹没了格朗泰尔，他想到安灼拉恐怕在医院的时候也没怎么睡着。难怪他看上去这么疲惫。

“没事，我真的不介意，我发誓。在大学的时候我一周不睡都行。”

格朗泰尔决定不听他的话，拽着他的手把他拉到卧室去：“不，我们要上床睡觉了，你去换衣服。”

他转身去刷牙，继而后知后觉地开始让恐慌漫上心头。他出神地盯着镜中的自己，完全非必要地拖沓着洗刷每一颗牙齿，思索自己方才做了个多么愚蠢的提议。当拖得不能再拖了，他才摇了摇头，漱了口，无意间给面颊溅上几朵水花。

当他回到卧室的时候，安灼拉已经放松地蜷在了床上，格朗泰尔有些惊奇地注意到对方自然地睡在了自己通常睡的另一侧。

“如果你想，我可以去客房。”

安灼拉坐了起来。“不——”他自己大概也意识到了自己回答得有多快快，格朗泰尔觉得他的脸好像又红了，“留下来，好吗？”

“好，当然，好。”

安灼拉再次躺进了被子里，闭上了眼。格朗泰尔走进盥洗室去换衣服并拆下吊索。

他再次回到卧室，关了灯并轻轻地上了床，谨慎地没有惊扰到另一个人，却在躺下之后隐约地意识到哪里好像不太对劲。安灼拉僵硬得像一截木头，他甚至能够感受到对方的紧绷感顺着柔软的床垫传过来。他试图忽视掉安灼拉的异常，然而好几分钟过去后依然没有好转。格朗泰尔翻了个身，面向他。

“怎么了？”

“什么？”他眯着眼睛，声音也昏昏沉沉，但格朗泰尔并没被他骗过去。

“我觉得像是睡在了一尊雕像身边。怎么了吗？”

“没有——”

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔真希望能再次默然紧盯着他直到对方心虚地移开视线，但月光并没有强到足以照亮他们彼此的脸。不过僵持到最后，还是安灼拉先叹了口气。

“我想我是不太习惯你睡得离我那么远，仅此而已。”

当然，安灼拉当然是喜欢拥抱的。格朗泰尔突然觉得有些喘不过气。

“但这没关系，真的，泰尔——”

格朗泰尔手还伤着做不出大的动作，只能小心翼翼地抬起另一条胳膊伸过去，将安灼拉拽向自己。他向来不是违背自己意愿的人，但如果安灼拉想要抱着他睡，那么格朗泰尔绝不会拒绝。

“这样好吗？”

“好。”安灼拉低低地嘟囔了一声。他感觉到对方逐渐开始放松，脑袋正抵着他的胸膛，其面颊的热度缓缓流淌到他的心房里。

安灼拉开始发出浅的呼吸声，格朗泰尔想他大概是要睡着了，又忽而听到一句低语：“泰尔？”

“嗯？”格朗泰尔报以同样的低声回话。

“你知道只要你需要，我就会在，对吧？你知道，我们是在一起的。我可能不很擅长解释事情但——”安灼拉说着就似乎想坐起来，而格朗泰尔把他按了回去。

“睡吧，阿波罗。”他略一停顿，继而柔声续道，“一切都好。”

“是的。”安灼拉喃喃道，再次放松地靠上格朗泰尔的胸口。

没过多久，格朗泰尔也睡了过去。

 

 

格朗泰尔醒来，看见太阳光通过卧室的双层玻璃窗照进来。他的手臂已经麻木得没有知觉，安灼拉还枕在上面沉沉睡着，面对着他。格朗泰尔小心地抽出胳膊然后起了床，动作极轻唯恐惊扰到对方。这似乎多此一举，因为安灼拉睡得实在太死，连厄洛斯跑过来霸占了方才格朗泰尔的位置也没能让他睁开眼睛。他看了一眼这两只其乐融融的和谐场景，就蹑手蹑脚地向盥洗室去，一边活动着还没完全恢复血液循环的胳膊。

冲澡之后，他去做了些咖啡，顺手也准备了安灼拉的份——即使不知道他什么时候能起床。这个人肯定得好好休息一番。他端着两个杯子回卧室并把它们放在床头柜上，继而再次钻到被窝里。安灼拉和猫还没醒，他倚着靠垫拿起自己的手机试图打发时间。他百无聊赖地随手点开消息列表，找到了安灼拉的名字。

最后几条短信停留在抗议那天——格朗泰尔没有回信息，所以安灼拉着急得连发了许多条。他很快往上滑去，打算看点平常时候的对话，毫不意外地发现自己才是这段关系里话比较多的那个人。

他有些惊异于其中的生活感，那种自然而然流露出的柔软和恬静，相互从容地表达爱意，以及一些调笑。很多很多。他甚至滑到自己在十五分钟里一口气发了将近二十条信息，探讨什么“本源问题”，却又评价道“总而言之，演讲效果还不错”。

他一口气看了快两个月的消息记录，耳边骤然响起尖锐的电子音，吓得他心脏一抖，险些跳起来。就像是在偷偷摸摸地做贼，还不幸被抓了个现行。安灼拉咕哝着翻身去按掉闹钟，那代表他们一个小时内就要到医院——但看这样子，首先要费一番力气把安灼拉弄下床。这位先生正努力把毯子裹在身上，仿佛要结一个毛茸茸的茧包住自己和猫，然后再次昏睡过去。

咖啡已经凉了，于是格朗泰尔又去做了新的一壶，带回来给安灼拉。他放下东西之后轻轻地摇晃安灼拉的肩膀，并开始由衷地思念自己有两条健康手臂的时候了。

“嘿，睡美人。”

安灼拉略微地睁开惺忪的睡眼，真像是位睡美人一样，格朗泰尔下意识地移开了视线。他不能再次陷入与一位“迪士尼公主”结了婚的难以置信中，现在的重点不是这个。

“回床上来。”安灼拉试图抓住他再把他拉到身边来。只是困倦中他不幸失了手，打在了格朗泰尔受伤的那只手上，造成后者的一声痛呼。这就足够让安灼拉完全清醒过来了。

“抱歉抱歉，你还好吗？”安灼拉焦急地想要靠的近一些，而格朗泰尔却迅速地后退了两步。

“我没事——我做了咖啡。”他把安灼拉的那杯递给他，后者接过来并几口就喝了个干净。格朗泰尔惊奇地看着他。

“谢谢。你确定没事吗？”

“你只是碰了我一下，没事的。”

安灼拉笑了，他的金色发丝在阳光下熠熠生辉，像是在发着光，格朗泰尔发觉自己再难以移开视线了。

“你受伤了，给我看看。”安灼拉又凑近了一些，但格朗泰尔在他够到自己之前站了起来。

“没什么要看的，我发誓。——无论如何，我今天还有个预约呢。”

“哦，天哪，当然。”安灼拉扫了一眼他的闹钟，“该死，那表是准的吗？”

意识到那确实是现在的时间，安灼拉几乎是蹦下了床，冲到盥洗室里。然而即使上一秒还那么担忧，他洗澡的时间却长得不太正常。格朗泰尔在等他的期间换了衣服，又做了一壶咖啡，看起来安灼拉会非常需要它们。

 

总而言之，他们还是赶上了，却在候诊室等了个地久天长。格朗泰尔的吊索和石膏都能拆下来了，只是手臂过分用力还是会引起一阵尖锐的痛楚，一个月内仍然不能提重物。不过，终于能够动动这条胳膊还是让他心情轻松了许多。意料之外地，第一个冒出的念头居然是想要作画。

“那他的脑部受损怎么办？”安灼拉抱臂在墙边踱步，他的不悦和严厉几乎具象化地散发出来。格朗泰尔想起他似乎不怎么喜欢医生。

“我准备再安排一次核磁共振，但看样子他已经康复得很好了。说实话，比想象中还要好。”

“记忆呢？”

“现阶段还不用担心这——”

“而按你的说法，通常这个时候已经能够恢复记忆了。”安灼拉打断了他。

“你得时刻牢记大脑是个极其复杂的器官，而且因人而异。确实，在大部分情况下，这个时候有些患者的记忆已经得以恢复，但你也完全没必要为此担心。一个核磁共振能让我们了解更多情况。”

安灼拉怒视着她，却没有再出声，之后仅由格朗泰尔在与他的医生进行交流和提问。离开时格朗泰尔说了声再见，手里拿着自己的诊疗记录和恢复情况报告翻看，而安灼拉只是一声不吭地往外走。他们挂了个拍片子的号，在候诊室等过了另一个地久天长，才终于搞定了一切。安灼拉坐进车子后没有立刻发动，他拿指尖无意识地点着方向盘，然后看了眼表：“一切还算顺利。”

格朗泰尔看向他。

“怎么了？”安灼拉立刻问道。

“她说本应该恢复的记忆还没回来，这也算好吗？”

“她说你康复得很好！”

“对，除了脑子。”格朗泰尔叹了口气。他其实也不太明白自己为什么要和安灼拉争论这个，这次问诊确实进行得还算顺利。

“她说没必要担心。”安灼拉看着他没了下文，手指依旧轻轻敲击着。

“还有事？”

“我得去趟办公室然后快速见个客户。你想和我一起吗？不会花太长时间。不过你也可以不等我，在别的地方下车。”

“那就把我放在家吧。”

“你确定？”

“医生说一切都好。”

“我知道，我只是——”

安灼拉短促地叹息一声让自己的话戛然而止，然后发动引擎。同时车载音响自动打开播放起悠扬的音乐，车子平稳行驶。

他们到了家，安灼拉把格朗泰尔送进屋里，又亲吻了后者的脸颊才转身离开。

格朗泰尔在他走后落了锁，转过身背倚到门板上大概一秒钟，才抬脚走向厨房。他泄了气似的靠着流理台滑下去，坐在了地上。

他压根没有和安灼拉真正意义上地交谈过。可以说，他根本不认识他。只经过区区几次对话和一些拥抱而已，这本不至于使得他在每一次收到来自安灼拉的触碰之后，心脏都疯狂乱跳得几乎蹦出来。

他得控制自己的情绪。这是件要紧的事情，但依然非常、非常尴尬。

……终于他还是平复了自己的心跳，得以站起身来。

他给自己做了些吐司，在公寓里乱转，试图想出下午有什么事可做。他有点想继续看完短信记录，但又觉得这感受很奇怪，就像是在读另一个人的日记。于是他选择打开电视机，又发现他恐怕有很多电视节目要补。

最后他居然开始看新闻了。他过去很厌恶这些，因为它们反映出了世界支离破碎的过程——一些哪怕经过了六年也不可能有所好转的糟心事。然而事实上，即使一切都螺旋式上下浮动地演变成乱七八糟的模样，他也不再会为这些消息而倍感消沉。他甚至觉得有些有趣，能够看到世界是如何改变着的，哪怕其中始终含有仍旧一成不变的东西。

靠新闻打发的时光显得很缓慢。他看到某家小型啤酒厂的崛起之路，原本一切都好。但当主持人提到其在过去四年间的运行趋势时，他好像骤然因某些词语感到心悸，像是胃袋紧巴巴地皱成了一团。

他关了电视然后没有起身，而是轻微地蜷缩起来，无意识间紧张地啃起指甲。

他知道这是因为他忽略掉了什么。可能是一段遗失的记忆在作乱，努力想让他想起自己，纵使他根本不知道该做些什么来恢复它。

他还是起了身，来回走了几步然后不知所措地揉了揉自己的头发。

他去拿了那本安灼拉给他做的索引，想着没准这能帮助他回忆，在自己脑子里蹦来蹦去的残片到底是什么。

做事仔细严谨如安灼拉，当然也在那索引里包括了他自己的部分——即使那部分介绍是整本书中最短的。那几句话，就在他的照片下面，在他微笑着的引人瞩目且完美的面孔下面。从中引起格朗泰尔注意的不是失去的回忆，而是一直被他主动回避的某样联系。

 

安灼拉-丈夫

相恋四年。2015年12月28日结婚。

认识在：2011年，大学，学生社团“Les Amis”（见P18）。

 

这看上去没什么毛病，格朗泰尔却呼吸一窒。

他想他说对了，安灼拉根本不知道他是怎样的人。他自己甚至都不知道自己，不知道他和安灼拉记忆里的那个自己还剩下什么。

格朗泰尔立刻做出了决定，套上鞋和外套离开家，并再次站在缪尚门前。

他坐进吧台边的椅子里，抬手招来服务生准备点单。不幸的是，她好像认识他。

“抱歉R，你在我们的‘拒绝售卖酒饮名单’上，一项公益活动，你懂我意思。”

“哦。”格朗泰尔实在是疲于应付过去几年的自己制造的各种后果了，“我想我还是换个地方吧。”他起身的时候迟疑了一下，注意到对方的面上露出恍然的神色。

他还没来得及走开，就收到她递过来的一杯酒。

“我听说出的是什么事了……”她看着他，似乎欲言又止，最终还是落于一声叹息然后转身去擦盘子了。格朗泰尔盯着他的酒，没有举杯啜饮，只是任由视线漫无目的地沉入琥珀色的液体之中。

他保持着相同的姿势没有动作。十分钟后，安灼拉出现了。

“你在这里做什么？”

“路易森给我打了电话。”他说道，指了下刚才那个女服务生。那个叛徒。

“太棒了，好极了，坐下吧。”格朗泰尔拿脚尖踢了踢身边的高脚凳，把视线移回自己的杯子里。

“R——”

“停。”

他讨厌安灼拉声音里那种下达处决的意味。他甚至看都没有看对方一眼，语调比他自己心里都更有些底气：“安灼拉，我必须这样做。”

安灼拉叹了口气，双手扶在吧台上倚靠着桌沿。“好的，OK。我们能要一瓶走吗？”他向在不远处的路易森问道。

“什么？”格朗泰尔尖声道。

“我说过我们是一起的，也就是说我也不能在公共场合饮酒。”

格朗泰尔消化完安灼拉的话之后，半晌才收起脸上震惊的表情。他很诧异，说得也很大声：“这是你主动要求的还是他们让的？”

“这对所有人都是最好的决定。”安灼拉这样回答着，拿出信用卡递给路易森，然后接过一瓶酒。他站直身子看向格朗泰尔：“总之，你来吗？”

“当然，妈的，为什么不呢？”

格朗泰尔跟着他走了出去。

他们回到公寓。安灼拉在前头，格朗泰尔紧随其后，将他路过厨房顺的两只玻璃杯咔哒一声放在客厅桌面上，就摆在他们买回来的那瓶酒旁边。

安灼拉坐下来斟了第一杯酒出来，格朗泰尔则走向另一边，在他的正对面落座。

“所以，”安灼拉开了口，格朗泰尔为他自己也满上一杯，“我们为什么不搞得有意思一点呢？”

“怎么搞？”格朗泰尔不无好笑地问道。反正对他来说，喝酒这件事本身已经足够有意思了。

“你说一句对自己的猜测。如果说对了，你可以喝一杯。如果猜错了，那就我喝。”

“OK……”他考虑着从何说起，然后半是玩笑意味地说道，“你和我结婚只是为了我的钱。”

安灼拉迅速抬起他的杯子，一饮而尽又砰地一声将玻璃杯重重放回桌上，动作之迅猛基本上超出了格朗泰尔对他的认知。格朗泰尔感到轻微的局促不安。

“哈——”安灼拉出了声，又给自己倒了一杯，“错了，非常显然。你想谈的是财产问题吗？”

“咱们能不能等我喝醉了之后再玩这个游戏？”格朗泰尔咕哝一声。

“游戏已经开始了。”

“OK，我很抱歉，但是这不公平。我明明在开玩笑，因为任何一个认识你超过五分钟的活人都会清楚，你他妈是个多神圣的人。”不行，格朗泰尔想，他得在一切真的变得无比尴尬之前停止瞎扯。介于他滴酒未沾，甚至都没办法拿酒精上脑做借口，格朗泰尔认为自己完全有理由怀疑安灼拉是不是为了这目的才特意下的套。

他选择的挽回方式是赶紧提出下一个猜测，还得是一个稳赢的猜测。

然而他发现自己想不出一个好点子，时至今日，他了解到的自己的人生似乎还没有什么能被确凿证实的内容。

“OK，那这个呢。”他选了一个公白飞之前提到的话题，“是我求的婚。”

“如果你管那叫求婚的话，是的。”安灼拉说道，示意他喝下一杯，“我们几乎是私定的。那时候刚过圣诞节，我们的大多数朋友都不在城里。而我们又实在等不及。”

格朗泰尔不难想象那场景。他抬头饮尽一杯。

“公白飞是当时唯一在周围的朋友，于是他成了我们的见证人。古费拉克现在也没能原谅我使他错过了这件事。”

“看得出来。”

“我们甚至没照张照片，否则我现在还能拿来给你看看，那可能有助于——”

格朗泰尔打断他，迅速开启了下一轮。

“我们从来没一起度过假。”

这两天他已经领教到安灼拉的工作有多忙碌，而他们只结婚了两年，对方又提及他们的头一个圣诞节是在巴黎度过的。他想这回自己应该猜中了，安灼拉却再次喝光了一杯酒，虽然动作没有上次那么夸张。

“哈。”他又说了一遍，皱了皱眉头，“我确实有这个的照片！稍等。”

安灼拉从椅子上跳下来然后走进书房，格朗泰尔并不很耐心地等着，不断拿指尖敲击着桌面。

“我该在你第一次回来的时候就给你看看这个。”安灼拉说道，晃了晃手里厚厚的一本相册。

照片被细心地按时间地点排列好，安灼拉翻到了最新的一页——六个月之前他们去澳大利亚的旅行。他给他介绍每一张照片的来历，每翻过一页就要瞟一眼格朗泰尔，观察他有没有因为某个图像想起点什么。格朗泰尔知道他在想什么，也在努力地回想，然而一切看起来仍然是那么陌生。里面基本上全都是安灼拉的照片，他猜测应该是自己为对方拍的照。但也有几张合照，那让他的心脏突然猛跳。安灼拉在海滩和金色阳光下美极了，格朗泰尔对此并不意外。

“我们的游戏还在继续吗？”格朗泰尔在安灼拉拿出第二本相册时提醒道。

“对，是。我们可以晚点再看这个。”

安灼拉刚才基本是搭在了格朗泰尔的肩膀上，现在才坐回来，正直身子面对着自己的酒杯。他给二人各自斟上酒，比之前的满杯略微少上一些。

“下一轮。”他示意格朗泰尔。

“你父母讨厌死我了。”

安灼拉低笑了一声然后又喝了一杯：“你很不擅长这个游戏。”

“你知道，但我们也没办法确认这是不是真的。也许他们只是没告诉你。”

“他们不讨厌你。也许确实不是超爱——好吧，对于这点我其实对他们有些失望——但他们对你印象还不差。必须一起相处的时候，我们一向很融洽。”

格朗泰尔有些疲于做这个游戏的输家了，而且看起来安灼拉似乎也不是很想赢。后者眼中已经是雾茫茫的一片，动作也多少有那么些飘忽起来。

安灼拉又开始斟酒，他仔仔细细地摆好杯子，缓慢又谨慎地倾倒出那些液体。继而他抬起头看向格朗泰尔。

“我想来一轮。”

格朗泰尔示意他说下去。

“你还爱着我。”

格朗泰尔垂下头看看桌子，又抬起头看看安灼拉，继而再次垂下头颅。

“我都已经不记得你了。”他轻声喃喃道，把安灼拉的酒杯往他那边推了推，“喝掉。”

安灼拉并没有动酒杯。

相反地，他探身向前，把自己的椅子踹到一边然后抬起一只膝盖压在桌上，伸手抓住格朗泰尔的衣领，迫使两人的嘴唇贴在一起。

安灼拉用了不小的力气，落在唇上却十分温柔。温柔，但坚定不移，他在格朗泰尔情不自禁迎合他的时候加深了这个亲吻，唇齿缱绻地厮磨又分离，继而再次吻在一处。

这应当是一个能使他骤然恢复记忆的魔法之吻。但即使他明确地知道要如何配合安灼拉的节奏接吻，知道自己无比思念甚至倾尽一生渴求的不过就是这种感觉——也什么都想不起来。

格朗泰尔不知道这个吻持续了多久，但最终他们的嘴唇还是分开来了。

格朗泰尔脑子里唯一的想法是安灼拉的姿势挺尴尬的，一只膝盖还在桌上，弓着背仅靠一条胳膊支撑上身，另一只手还在格朗泰尔的领子上抓着。他站起身来，握住安灼拉的手把他带下桌子，这让两人都站住了，靠得很近很近。

安灼拉开始往他身上倒，格朗泰尔纵容他依偎在自己身上片刻，才再次轻轻地拉开他。

“你喝醉了。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉抱住了他，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。

“只是因为你太傻了。”他回嘴道，继而真的用嘴反击了对方——他轻咬在格朗泰尔的颈侧，缠绵得近乎于一个吻，“呃，我非常、非常想你。”安灼拉探头抵上格朗泰尔的前额。

格朗泰尔感到被刺痛了。他还不是安灼拉希望他是的那个“他”。他不是安灼拉思念的那个人，格朗泰尔觉得他该解释一下让清楚这一点，安灼拉却赶在他开口之前先打断了他。

“不——别说。我知道你要说什么。”安灼拉稍微拉开些距离，抚慰地拍了拍他的胸口，“你还是原来的那个人。你还是你，我也还是我。我们还是爱着对方的那个自己。”

格朗泰尔哽住了。他主动再次抵上安灼拉的前额，决定暂时还是什么都不要说了。

他们就这样安然地相对站着，心情温暖又充实。直到安灼拉脚下一软险些摔倒，打破了这份宁静。

“啊呀。”

安灼拉的酒量果然意料之中地糟糕，但他显然比格朗泰尔想象得还要醉。

“我们到床上去。”格朗泰尔说道，牵起对方的手。

“好。”

“我是说，只是正经睡觉。”

“天哪，我当然知道。”安灼拉再次轻飘飘地亲了他一下，然后任由格朗泰尔领着走向卧室。

 

清晨，透过窗玻璃照进来的阳光再一次唤醒了格朗泰尔，但他并不打算起来。毕竟昨晚他们睡得很早，今天哪都不用去，安灼拉就躺在他身边，他们的腿还纠缠在一起。他就这样安静地待了一会。

最终他还是起了床——安灼拉看上去短时间内不会醒来，但格朗泰尔饿了，急需食物。他意识到他们俩昨晚好像忘记吃饭了，显然这并不是个明智之举。他做了些吐司，给安灼拉准备了一杯水和头痛药片，转而去冲澡。不用顾忌手臂上的吊索真是太好了，他轻微地抻了抻，轻松地享受着能够自由活动的感觉。

他听到门打开的声音于是把浴室帘扯开一条缝，看到了安灼拉的身影。

“早上好。”

“！”

“抱歉，我不是故意要吓你的。”安灼拉伸手拿过自己的牙刷。

格朗泰尔拉上帘子，抓来一条浴巾围在腰间。

“你没吓着我。感觉怎么样？”

“很好。”安灼拉笑着看了他一眼，然后转过身去刷他的牙了，“我是说，很累，而且头很痛。但是真的，真的，很好。”他满口含着泡沫，声音含含糊糊，于是等漱了口之后才又问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

“我也很好。”他咧开嘴笑了。

“今天有什么安排吗？”

“你知道吗，我确实有点想法。”

格朗泰尔走出淋浴间，恰好捕捉到安灼拉一瞬间变得深沉的视线。后者在他还没站稳时就向这边走来。

“可以吗？”

格朗泰尔直接将安灼拉扯近些代表一个同意，努力不因尴尬而忸怩。他知道安灼拉肯定已经看过他的裸/体上千次。然而他还是一团糟——身上许多处淤青依旧没有消退，而且因为不放心使用非惯用手，他自出事以来还没刮过胡子。

但安灼拉毫不犹豫，倾身给予一个早安吻，同时也直直地看进他的眼里。他们亲吻了一会，格朗泰尔为对方没有改变主意远离他而安下心来。最终还是他推开了安灼拉，开口道：“这根本不公平，我基本上是光着的，而你还穿得整整齐齐。”

“你应该已经注意到了我有多么在意公平。”

“哦，真的吗？”格朗泰尔假作出一副惊讶的模样，同时已经开始上手拉扯安灼拉的衬衫。

他们转移阵地到卧室里，一路上跌跌撞撞，格朗泰尔已经把安灼拉的衬衫完全脱下来，推着后者躺倒在床上，他自己身上的浴巾却奇迹般地仍留在原地。

“等等。”安灼拉吸了口气。

格朗泰尔直起身子，等待着，继而安灼拉也坐起来。然而，他看不懂安灼拉脸上的阴翳是为了什么。

“有件事我得告诉你。”

格朗泰尔的思绪迅速地滑向最糟糕的情况——安灼拉改变了主意，他终于意识到自己并不是他爱的那个人，意识到自己想要的并不是他。格朗泰尔真希望在进行这种对话的时候自己能穿着点衣服。

“出事的那天，我们吵了架。如果你的记忆回来了，你可能还在生我的气。你不会想要做——”

这并不是他想象中的糟糕对话，格朗泰尔的心陡然轻松起来，实在忍不住地笑出了声。安灼拉带着愠色看向他，他难以相信自己之前认为这个眼神很恐怖，现在只觉得可爱。

“我们吵了什么？”格朗泰尔问道，尽管他一点都不在乎这件事。

“太蠢了。”安灼拉用双手捂住了脸，“我因为抗议活动的事有些压力过大，而你每次也都紧张得很，我指责你弄坏了洗碗机，然后我们都开始大喊大叫。我们都说了些违背本意的话——至少，我本意并非如此，我不该说那些气话。于是我们就生着对方的气去了抗议，然后……我很抱歉。”

“OK，我原谅你了。”格朗泰尔伸手想要碰他，却被安灼拉躲开了。

“但如果你根本就不记得了，又怎么能原谅我？如果你其实很生我的气而且不想……？”安灼拉比划了一下他们目前的情形。

格朗泰尔懊恼地呻吟了一声，仰头躺下在床上，继而又坐起身来，将安灼拉向自己拉近。

“安灼拉。我想我会原谅你的，百分之一百地确定，任何一个平行宇宙里的每个版本的我都会想要和你做下去。”他亲吻了对方的脸颊，轻快地说着，并因安灼拉脸上冒出的红晕而得意洋洋。

“但是——”

“我很确定我们吵起来一定也有我的错处。”他甚至觉得应该大部分都是自己的问题，但他也见过安灼拉生气的样子——一次是在医院对护士，另一次是某次打电话时与对方起了争执，那时他以为格朗泰尔睡着了。他想，安灼拉毕竟是和他同样水准地擅长吵架。

“你原谅我吗？”格朗泰尔问道。

“当然，我那时太蠢了。”

“就是这样。我确定如果我还有记忆，到了现在也一定会一样原谅你的。但如果你非要等我记忆恢复之后才愿意碰我——”

格朗泰尔已经尽力表现得稳重正经，但这只让安灼拉笑了出来。不过至少，目前的场景比他担忧着的那个好得太多。

“你确定吗？”

“当然！”格朗泰尔低沉地咕哝一声，然后安灼拉倾身贴上了他的嘴唇。他似乎终于接受了格朗泰尔的说法，因为这个亲吻迅猛得毫不拖泥带水。他吻得极具侵略性，几乎像是在打一场架。热情似火又缠绵深入，仿佛要掠夺走格朗泰尔的一切呼吸，而对方又确实欣然为他献出全部，主动迎合着他。他们的身形重叠在一起，就像过去上千次做过的一样。

和一个对他已经了如指掌的人一起是件很奇异的事情。安灼拉完全知道该在哪里贴上舌，在哪里或舔舐或咬啮或攫取，使格朗泰尔泄露出声音。他觉得自己落了下风，但安灼拉似乎不满于此，在格朗泰尔主动探手到自己胸前时，又露出明显被取悦的神色。

他们动作得很慢，一切消沉与绝望都逐渐流淌成某种更加柔软温暖的造物。

 

安灼拉将胳膊搭在格朗泰尔腰间，后者漫不经心地随手轻抚着。要是没胡思乱想那么久的话，他早就能享受到这个。格朗泰尔开始认真地思考他头脑里那些乌七八糟的念头究竟耽搁了他多少事。

他不会再那样下去了。

“我能问件事吗？”

安灼拉稍微挺起身以便看到他的脸。

“当然。”

“四年前我戒了酒。四年前我们也确定了关系……”

“我知道你在想什么，但不是那样。”

安灼拉当然会这么说，格朗泰尔想，但他怎么知道自己想的究竟是什么呢。在他眼里，应当从未有过那个最糟糕的格朗泰尔。他从未知晓自己本质上是个怎样的人。

“我们之前就交往过。”

可这就不是格朗泰尔猜测的回答了，以至于他的大脑直接停了转。这几乎难以置信。看安灼拉如此反应，这个事实恐怕是他无法接受并刻意隐瞒下来的。所以这里头肯定有点什么问题，否则安灼拉早就会告诉他，会直接写进他做的那本索引里。

“你真的有在担心，是不是？”安灼拉叹息一声换了个姿势，这个角度更方便看到他的脸，“我们交往了四个月，在你大学一年级的后半段。然后你甩了我。

安灼拉有些为难吐露真相，但也足够认真地直视着他说出了这句话，只是内容听上去依然难以置信。

“现在你是在逗我——”

“是的，我当时也不敢相信。那是我第一段真正意义上的恋爱关系，所以我确实不是个……最好的男友。我那时想我的生活没什么需要改变的，直到你提出的分手给了我一记重锤。那并不是——并不是段愉快的时光，对我们两个来说都一样。”

安灼拉脸上的表情让格朗泰尔情不自禁地将他拉近自己。他们安静地对视了一会，继而安灼拉开了口。安灼拉的脑袋依然倚在格朗泰尔的胸膛上，因而后者需要略微弓身才能听到对方的声音。

“有些事我私心里希望你永远都想不起来。”

格朗泰尔想了想，不得不说，也有许多仍旧待在他脑子里的记忆是他恨不得丢掉的。

“我想也许你说得对。”他试图想象安灼拉所说的那段时光，也许就像是，陷入爱情的样子而已，于是他忍不住补了一句，“但我也觉得这很值得。”

“什么？”

“那些糟糕的事情，换来这个。”格朗泰尔垂首在安灼拉的前额落下一吻。

他从未想过能够摆脱圈住自己的那个抑郁的黑洞。或者说，他其实还不知道该如何处理现在的状况，而且仍旧希望能够找回全部的记忆，但他已经不再为此无限度地忧心忡忡。他要做的只是感谢这一切美好的发生，然后尽最大可能不把一切搞砸。

格朗泰尔翻了个身贴近安灼拉，放任自己迷失在唇齿相依的感官中。

 

晚些时候，格朗泰尔和安灼拉在沙发里挤在一起，电视里播着纪录片。安灼拉总是有意无意地轻抚着格朗泰尔的腿，而每一次触碰都依然能给他带来一次战栗。

他们听到前门咔哒地开了，有什么人穿过门厅停在了客厅门口。是博须埃走了进来。

“R！我忘了告诉你！”

持续不断的零碎脚步声在外头响起来，格朗泰尔侧首问安灼拉：“我们的所有朋友都有我们家钥匙吗？”

“我不知道他们是怎么做到的。”安灼拉回答道，不过语调轻快带了点调侃的意思，挑着嘴角扬起一个微笑。

“我打扰你们了吗？”

博须埃终于注意到了眼前的一番场景，同时米西什塔和若李抱着爆米花和零食跟着他走进来。

“这重要吗？”格朗泰尔一脸严肃道。

“不！”若李和米西什塔在博须埃身后异口同声道。博须埃手里拿着光碟，开始去摆弄电视机：“对，我忘了告诉你，新出了一部星战电影！！”

“你在逗我。”

“没有！所以我们要一起看，我已经给其他人发短信了。”

“这太赞了，来来来。”格朗泰尔咧嘴笑了，在沙发上挪了挪，靠得离安灼拉更近了一些——毕竟他得给他的朋友们腾出空位来，不是吗。

二十分钟过后所有人都到期了，又三十分钟后博须埃终于搞明白了那台电视机要怎么操作。

格朗泰尔并不介意这些，只是坐在他丈夫的怀抱里，舒舒服服地等待着。他的朋友们说笑着，将玩笑话和愉快填满整间屋子。

总而言之，这生活还不算糟糕。

END.


End file.
